Saving Sophie
by Bella Xxxxxx
Summary: Sophie has been locked up for eight years and when she literally runs into her soulfinder, Will Benedict, she can't believe her luck. But will her evil mother catch up with her and take her back to Amsterdam or will Will's love for Sophie be able to protect her from fate?
1. Chapter 1

Saving Sophie

Chapter 1

**Sophie**

Keep running. Got to keep running.

The men were chasing me. This wasn't the first time I had escaped and they all knew I wasn't fit enough to run for long. I had been imprisoned for too long and hadn't seen daylight for weeks.

Keep going Sophie. You can't let them get you now.

Okay, okay let me explain. I was captured when I was eleven and have been in an undergound high-security prison ever since. Hang on, that's not really explaining things is it? No.

My name is Sophie Tyler and I am nineteen years old. I have been locked up because of my mother. She was an evil savant whose hobby was killing people...for fun. I hate her. My dad was a good savant but is - or was - being controlled by my mother. I don't know if he's still alive. Probably not, knowing my mother. There. That's better explaining isn't it!

I can hear them behind me. I keep running as fast as I can, although I am about to collapse. That is, I keep running until I hit something. Or, more specifically, someone.

"Crap! Watch where you're going, honey. You could hurt yourself!"

A boy - and a gorgeous one too - is kneeling down next to me. His eyes look anxiously into mine, searching for some sign of life. He's gorgeous and...Wait! Some evil thugs are chasing you and you're checking out guys?! Get a grip, Soph!

"Are you okay?" he asks me, a look of concern on his face. He actually looks genuinely kind and has a wanting-to-help look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. I ju-just need to get away from here." I stammer, helplessly.

"What's wrong? Why are you running?"

And then, to my utter embarrassment, I faint and collapse into his arms.

**Will **

Oh crap! What the hell should I do? I know. Dad.

_Dad! Help! A really cute looking girl has just collapsed into my arms and I'm sensing a shedload of danger coming for her._ I yell telepathically, hoping that Dad hasn't fallen asleep like he usually does.

_What_?

_Some girl has just collapsed into my arms and I don't know what the hell to do. I think those creeps from the experimental station/prison hell are chasing her. _

_Yeah, just about. What should I do?_

_Bring her back home. Where are you? _

_I'm about 100 metres away. _

_Okay. Hurry!_

I sling her over my shoulder and walk/run as fast as I can back home. It takes me ages but I get there in the end, Fainting Beauty, still completely out of it, over my shoulder.

"Will, are you okay? What happened?" Dad runs in from the kitchen and helps me lay the girl down on the nearest couch.

"Dad, can you find Xav? We need to check whether she's hurt." I glance at her. Still outcold but still breathing. Good. "Xav? Where are you?" Xav comes running into the living room with Crystal, Trace and Diamond in tow.

"What's up?" says Xav, my younger brother. "Who's died?"

"That's just it. Is she still alive?" I say as I collapse into an armchair.

"Well, Xav. Do your thing man." says Trace, my eldest brother as he clings anxiously to his soulfinder, Diamond.

"Will she be okay? asks Diamond, Trace's soulfinder.

Soulfinder. I hate that word.

Okay, maybe a little bit dramatic, but seriously If I had a soulfinder, id never let her out of my sight. I have been waiting for what seems like forever to find my soulfinder. I even bought myself a plane ticket to Amsterdam and stayed there for a few months, just to see if I could find her. Crystal, Xav's soulfinder, is a soulseeker and can find your soulfinder by reaching out to your mind and seeing where he or she is or has a connection to. Crystal told me that my soulfinder was in Amsterdam, but I didn't find her and I stayed there for two and a half months. I really need to find her soon, or I'm afraid I'll slip over to the dark side. I'm serious. I'm slipping now and I have found no way to stop myself.

I can't let that happen.

I have to find her.

"She's alive and I think she's going to wake up any second now." predicts Xav, and moves away to give her some space.

She's beautiful. She has gorgeous, flowing red hair that falls like a curtain over her face. Her skin is paper white, she obviously hasn't seen the sun for a while. She looks quite tall and she's dressed in a light blue hospital-style gown. She opens her eyes slowly. She has beautiful green eyes that shimmer in the light.

Then she screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might not be able to update for a couple of days because I'm going back to school in a couple of days abut I will try to keep posting new chapters!**

**Bella Xxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophie **

Okay okay. I probably wouldn't have screamed if I stopped for ten seconds to find out where I was. But still, I didn't know where the hell I was and who the hell was with me.

A man with greying hair and kind blue eyes kneels down by my...I think I'm actually on a sofa.

"Hello. We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help." He looks like he is actually concerned. "Can you tell us why you were running?"

I look at him and decide to tell him the truth. "I'm Sophie Tyler and I'm nineteen. I'm twenty on the 7th September." I am interrupted by a boy - the one who found me in the woods. He gasps and runs out of the room. So do another couple, a boy who looks about 6 foot 4 and a girl who is dragging him along, pulling his hand. "I was running from those creeps at the experimental station because I escaped." A headache forms at my temples and I am aware that the others are being told something by telepathy. I ignore it and Cary on talking. "I was taken when I was eleven and have been trying to escape ever since."

"Why were you taken, sweetheart?"

"Because my mother was a murderer."

He sits back on his haunches and appears to be thinking hard. Meanwhile I take a look around me and drink in my surroundings. I am in a living room and it is big. I mean, come on, I've been locked in a tiny cell for eight years so, yeah, this seems pretty big. There is an enormous skylight in the ceiling above me and I look throught to see clear, blue skies. I've never really appreciated how beautifully blue the sky is before. I hear someone entering and I turn to look at the door. The boy who saves me walks in and comes to stand close to the sofa.

"What did you say your name was, honey?" the older man says.

"Tyler, Sophie Tyler." I can't help but wonder why he asked that. I mean, it's not that important. I'm wrong. His eyes widen in shock as he asks...

"Was your mother Elizabeth Tyler?"

"Yes. Why?"

I know why. She was a murderer.

**Will **

_Will, she's the daughter of Lizzie Tyler, you know the evil one who killed Pegasus and her soulfinder. _

_What_? I exclaim telepathically.

_Man, that is not cool. We have a daughter of a murderer lying on our couch_. Xav's jokey voice dips into my head.

_Xavier, be normal_! comes Crystal's answer.

I walk back into the lounge and walk over to the couch. She looks terrified and like she's about to run off. I gently push dad to one side and kneel down next to her.

"Hey, Sophie. I'm Will. We're gonna look after you, okay?" She nods, looking wary but relieved at the same time. She sits up and hugs her knees to her chest. "So..." I say, trying to break this awkward silence and start up conversation. "Where did you used to live?"

"Amsterdam."

And like that, I'm free falling.

This girl is my soulfinder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Sophie **

Oh my god. This guy is my soulfinder. Ha to all my friends back home because they're never gonna get a guy as good as this one! He's, quite frankly, gorgeous, his golden hair shimmering in the sunlight, his eyes as blue as the sky. Even from my angle, he looks like some freakin' hot Hollister model! And he's mine. All mine! I move closer to him and loop my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my legs around his. Then we are kissing. Kisses that could last forever. Man, this kiss was shooting me out into space.

"Aheh hem." We broke apart to find one of his brothers standing in the doorway, a bemused smile on his lips.

"Xav, why do you always have to be so annoying?" Will grunted in exasperation.

"I mean, seriously dude, give her some time to recover. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm...I'm...kissing my soulfinder!"

**Will**

_Well, you don't beat about the bush much, do you_? Sophie's light, sarcastic tone dips into my head.

_Er...what?! Look, I'm sorry if that came out a bit randomly. I just...he's so annoying. _I almost laugh out loud at the turn of phrase she uses. It sounds like something my Great Aunt Tessa would say.

_I guessed! Don't you think we'd better go tell your parents and whoever else you have here about us being Soulfinders? _

_Yeah, come on then._ I offer her my hand and then I pull her to her feet. She starts out leaning against my shoulder, wobbling about like crazy, until I just scoop her up in my arms and carry her through to the kitchen. She snuggles against my chest like a warm bundle. I like it. Me and my soulfinder together. I cuddle her close, making the most of our moment of intimacy.

As soon as we walk into the kitchen together, Mom hits us like a heat-seeking missile and cuddles us both close. Sophie is still cradled in my arms and looks slightly bewildered at the sudden attention.

"Lucky you, Will, you've found her. Oh, I'm all excited! So how long have you known each other? Where did you meet? How did you know you were soulfinders?"

"Uh...Karla, maybe she needs a bit of space. She looks really tired and I'm sure a little sleep wouldn't go amiss," my youngest brother's soulfinder, Sky, says to Mom.

"Yes, Sky, you're quite right. Why don't you take her to the spare room and maybe you could let her borrow some pyjamas?" Dad suggests, tentatively.

"Yep, sure. Lead on, Will." I smile to myself. Sky can be one big unstoppable force of nature!

**Yep, sorry this chapter is quite short. I'm meant to be in bed by now but I've stayed up to finish this. My parents are gonna kill me tomorrow!**

**Bella Xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is quite short as well. I'm planning to do a really long one next chapter! **

**Bella xxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Sophie**

"No, you will not take her from me!" My mothers voice shrieks the words at my father.

"It's me you want. I turned you in. I couldn't just sit and watch as countless more people are slaughtered for your pleasure. Let go of her." my dad replies, standing up but with dozens of cuts or bruises forming over his body.

My mother holds a knife in her hand. "Don't come any closer or she dies!" she says, making a small cut on my upper arm with her knife.

"Will, Will, help!" I find myself shouting. I've never done this before. I've had this dream countless times before and that's never happened.

"Shhh, Sophie, it's okay. I'm here." Will's calming voice fills the room as I wake up sobbing in his arms. He holds me close, his arms enveloping me in a warm embrace. I don't know what the time is but I'm guessing its still night time.

"Stay with me." I say desperately to Will.

"Always." he replies and climbs into bed with me.

**Will **

Well, I am now in bed with my soulfinder. To those of you who thought "Cheeky!" shut the hell up! Now she's facing me properly I can appreciate how beautiful she is. Her hair is a beautiful red, long and flowing, and reaches to her hips. I guess she wasn't able to cut it when she was locked up. Her eyelashes are long and her lips look soft and beautiful. She wraps her leg around mine and pulls me closer, my hands still round her waist. I fall asleep.

When we wake up again it's around midday. My dad comes in to check on her and frowns when he sees we're in the same bed. How predictable.

Will, why are you in her bed? Did you...

Dad, we didn't do anything. She was having nightmares and she was screaming. She asked me to stay with her so I did. She was yelling her head off and sobbing. I couldn't just leave her.

Okay, son. Sorry about jumping to the wrong conclusions.

That's okay, Dad. Where's Sky?

"Come honey," I say to her. "Do you want a shower?" She looks at me shyly and nods.

I lead her to the bathroom and show her where everything is - shampoo, shower gel, spare razors, everything else she might need. I run into Sky on the way out, carrying some clothes that are clearly not hers - they're way too big.

"Honey, I'm gonna go make you breakfast, okay?" I tell her.

"Okay." she replies. "I won't be long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Sophie **

After Will leaves the bathroom, the little girl, Sky I think her name was, brought a dressing gown and a towel.

"Hey Sophie, remember me? I'm Sky." she says.

"Which ones your soulfinder again?" I ask her, hoping to start learning some names!

"Zed, the um...scary looking one!" she laughs.

"Oh, right."

"Urm...if you need anything just yell!" And with that she leaves the room. Then, I get to work. I shampoo my hair several times and then condition it several really well. I wash all over my body and then shave my legs, armpits and other places I don't really want to mention! I moisturise everywhere, Then brush my teeth for five minutes until my gums are bleeding but I have got rid of all the plaque and they look distinctly whiter. Then I get dressed, wrap my hair in a towel turban and head downstairs for breakfast.

The appetising smells of bacon, sausage, egg and something else fill my nostrils. As I walk in, the rest of the family looks up. The older man come to properly introduce himself.

"Hey Sophie. I haven't really introduced myself or the rest of the family yet. I'm Saul and this is my wife, Karla." Karla comes over to hug me and says "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, thank you, Karla." She gives me a warm smile. Saul continues. "This is Zed and his soulfinder, Sky." Zed smiles vaguely in my direction and Sky gives me a little wave. "This is Yves and his wife, Phee." They both smile at me. They look way too young to be married! "This is Xav and his soulfinder, Crystal." Crystal waves and Xav winks at me. "This is Victor." He looks at me and smiles. I notice he is one of two who have not found their soulfinders. "This is Uriel." Uriel gives me another smile and he is the other one who has not found his other half. "And this is Trace and his wife, Diamond." They both smile warmly at me. I notice that Diamond has a little bump protruding from her stomach and I am almost certain she's pregnant.

I start to feel embarrassed by all the attention and move my hair in front of my face and conscious of the . Will takes my hand and seats me at the table. He puts a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, toast and these wierd things I've never had before apparently called hash browns. They're really nice, everything is, and Will sits next to me while I eat, talking about how his family owns the ski lifts and how, when its winter, they have to all pitch in and help.

When I'm done I take the plate and wash it. Will has started to doze off. I walk over to him and punch him lightly in the arm. He doesn't wake up. I lift up his head and kiss him. A long, forceful kiss that wakes him up faster that you can say Hash Browns!

"What's wrong, honey?" He asks, shaking his head as if to shake the desire to sleep off.

"Nothing." I reply. "You fell asleep!" I started to snigger and then we both burst out laughing.

"What are we doing today?" I say to Will when we've stopped laughing.

"I dunno. What d'ya wanna do, darl?!" he replies mischievously.

"I wanna do something with your family so I get to know them."

"We can do that. How about baseball?"

"Sounds perfect." And I lean in to give him a kiss. "Thank you for breakfast!"

"You're welcome, honey!" And he pats my butt as I walk out.

**Will**

"Oy! Hands off, mister!" She says with a laugh. "That's private property!"

I smile at her as she walks out. I suddenly feel a pang of longing to walk after her and I know this is because of the soulfinder bond between us two. I look up as Uriel enters the room.

"So, Will, what's it like having your soulfinder?" he asks, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Well, it's great. It's really wierd though because like before my priorities were, like, eat, drink, sleep. Now my only priority is looking after her." I reply, careful not to go over the top and careful to be sensitive to the fact that he still hasn't found his soulfinder.

"Great." he says, without much conviction, and leaves the room. But I'm distracted from feeling sorry for Uriel by the reappearance of Sophie who looks really hot in a pair of really short shorts, a purple tank top and flip flops. I do a double take as I realise her hair is five inches shorter than it was a minute ago.

"Soph, what have you done to your hair?" I ask, slightly worried.

"I cut my split ends off." A fleetingly mischievous look crosses her face as she says "Don't worry, I'm not about to start self-harming or anything like that. I just want my hair to be a bit shorter!"

"Phew. I gotta say, babe, I was worried for a sec there!" I say it in a way that definitely sounds like I'm joking.

"Worried about what?" Sky and Zed walk in and sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, I cut my split ends off and Will thought I was self-harming or something!" Soph answered for me.

"I so did not! I was totally kidding!" I wrap my arms around Sophie's waist, pull her in and tickle her. She shrieks with laughter, so loudly, in fact that Mom and Dad come rushing in to see what's up.

"Seriously, Will, calm down!" says Dad, laughing as well. I pretend to look shocked.

"It wasn't me!" Then I flash dad a smile and stop tickling Sophie, who's face has gone bright red.

"Now, that's what you call a sneak attack!" says Zed, chortling.

"So...baseball?" I say to Sophie.

"Yeah, why not? Let's go!" says Sky, always enthusiastic, and runs off to get the rest of the family. Sophie looks at me, panic showing in her eyes.

"What if those men come after me or..."

"Soph, if they do, they'll meet the full force of the Benedicts and you have no idea how much damage we can do, okay?" She looks doubtful but says...

"Okay."

I take her hand and lead her out to the field we have behind our house.

"Batter up!" says Xav. "Who's on my team?"

**Sorry this took so long! Thank you to all those people who reviewed and followed because you're making me write more and I'm trying to get this story done as fast as I can! **

**Bella Xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sophie **

Baseball. Great! I'm actually not being sarcastic. I need to get fitter and baseball was my favourite sport back home.

_Really? It thought they didn't play it in Amsterdam!_ Will sounds quite surprised!

_Nope, they do. Well, they played it at my school. _

_Cool! It's the best sport ever! Apart from skiing, of course! _

_Of course_. I sigh in my head but he knows I'm joking!

"So...teams," says Xav. "Who's with who?"

"Well..." replies Saul, "I think the two captains should be Victor and Uriel seeing as they are the only two non-biased ones. "Okay, pick away!" The first one picked is Trace. He's on Victor's team. I notice that Diamond and Karla are sitting out. Then me. I'm on Uriel's team.

"Are you any good at sports, Sophie?" he asks, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, I was in the A team for everything at school, so I guess." I say, trying to be modest. I was brilliant at sports. I was one of the top ten all-round sports players in the Netherlands.

"Good job! I really wanna beat Vick! Serious payback time!" I grin at him and he grins back.

Will is on Victor's team. "You're going down, babe!" He yells at me with a smile and I roll my eyes!

In the end, Uriel's team consists of me, Zed, Sky and Xav. Victor's team is Will, Yves, Phee and Crystal. We're fielding first.

"Batter up!" yells Uriel and the first batsman, Yves, takes his place. He slogs it but gets out at fourth base. The others bat and only two of them are left in for the second innings, Will and Victor. Both of them are caught out by me and we swap.

I am first batsman. I slog the ball and it goes further than I thought it would. I run as fast as I can - which is pretty fast - and get round all four bases.

"Yeah, woo! Go Sophie!" yells Sky and claps me on the back when I get back into line.

Then I see it. Four men with guns are walking towards us from the far side of the field.

_Will, Will! They've come! They're here for me!_

_I know, babe, but it's gonna be fine_. He sounds worried.

When they reach us, Thug One says "Give us the girl and we'll leave you alone."

"No." says Will stubbornly. "You'll never touch her again."

The family stand around us, protecting us.

"Then we have no choice but to kill you."

All of the men open fire on us. I think its Yves who blows up one of the men. He goes up in flames.

I haven't told anyone what I can do yet, what my powers are. I can control the elements.

I move forward slightly, despite Will's protests, and thrust my palms towards the attackers. I hit Thug Two with a mini-tornado that bowls him over, then set fire to him. I squirt jets of water at Thug Three and send bits of earth flying at Thug Four. I set fire to Thugs Three and Four and turn my back, not wanting to watch as these men die.

**Will**

Wow. That's all I have to say to that. I didn't even ask her what her powers were. It's amazing. It's even cooler that Yves' thing where he blows stuff up! I mean, seriously, she looked so beautiful when she was standing there.

But a seed of doubt sows in my mind. Why didn't I feel this danger coming? I look at Dad and I see he has the same doubtful look on his face as he clings to Mom, her face buried somewhere in his chest.

Sophie runs to me, looking terrified, and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back, kissing the top of my head and thanking God, Jesus and whoever else kept her safe and unharmed.

But why couldn't I feel it?

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short! I just thought it was a good cliffhanger to leave it on!**

**Bella Xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sophie **

Will holds me close but I can feel that he's tense. When I look up, he smiles but its so obvious it's fake.

"Will, what's the matter?" I ask anxiously.

"Nothing, babe." He smiles, a genuine one this time. "So, you can control the elements, huh? That's so cool!" I flash him a quick but genuine smile as he continues. "How about going on a hotel break with me, just us too? And I've booked a restaurant for tonight. I kinda banked on the fact that you would say yes!"

"Well..." I say pretending to think it over.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes!" chant Sky and Phee.

I look at him and yell "Hell yeah!" and he grins.

As soon as Sky hears she whisks me away and gets Saul to drive us to a shopping centre in...I dunno where actually! Saul treats us to lunch and then goes off somewhere else, saying that this wasn't really his department.

We first go shopping for an amazing dress for he restaurant tonight. We soon find a cheapish boutique we both like and dive on in. We search through the racks trying to find something that's really nice. I really want to impress Will on this date. I find a nice strapless number that is purple and gold and I rush into the changing room to try it on. Then I realise I have no bra.

_Sky, I don't have a strapless bra. _I reach out to her mind and project my voice into her head.

_Ah...on it!_ Her tone is light as she replies to my telepathic message.

_Thanks_!

Sky walks in a minute later and hands me a couple of lingerie items.

"Thanks!" I say to her, getting a really good vibe about this girl.

"You're welcome! We don't want you going on your hotel break wobbling around do we? Or it might go tits up!" she says with a laugh.

"Oooh, sounds positive!" I reply.

_Oy, cheeky!_ says Will telepathically.

_Bit of privacy here, please? I'm half naked in a changing room!_

_Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming!_

_Look who's being cheeky now!_

I put on the dress as Sky comes in with another armful of clothes.

"What do you think?" I ask, not quite sure.

"You want my honest opinion?" she asks, doubtfully.

"Yep! I need to look as good as I can!"

"Okay. Well, the cut isn't right for you and the shape is just wierd. The colour suits you, though..."

"I thought so. This shape doesn't really suit me."

" I brought you something else though. Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise!" I close my eyes and feel the purple and gold dress being lifted over my head. Then I feel satin brushing against my back and down my legs. Then I open my eyes and gasp.

The dress Sky has chosen for me is emerald green and has silver shimmery bits all over it. It's figure-hugging and shows off my curves nicely. It reaches the floor and Sky hands me a pair of silver high-heels, a silver clutch and a silver necklace and bangle. The final thing is a silver clip, which she slips into my hair.

"Now you look like a princess." she says, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"But...can I afford this?" thinking that it will cost a lot, and I mean a LOT, of money. I had contacted that bank that my card was registered with and they had put a load of money onto Sky's credit card for me.

"Nope. I picked it off the sale rack. It all costs under $75!" She smiles brightly at me and skips off to pay.

"Thank you sooooo much, Sky! You are amazing at choosing clothes!" I say and I mean it!

"Oh, a word of advice. Don't go shopping with Karla unless you have either me or my mum there. She chooses the most horrific outfits!" she says with a giggle!

"Thanks, Sky!" I giggle too! "I'll remember that!"

We go to other cheap boutiques and buy me loads of my own side clothes: tops, jeans, two really sexy bikinis that Sky insists will be necessary, sweaters even though it is summer, dresses, shoes, underwear, make-up and other toiletries, and then we both treat ourselves to a hot chocolate with all the trimmings.

"This has been the best day I've had since I was last at home." I say to Sky, and, again, I mean it.

**Will**

I look at my watch. Our dinner reservation is at 8 o'clock and its 7:30. I have decided to take Sophie to a really smart restaurant about twenty five minutes drive from here. Then I'm taking her to a hotel with a pool, a golf course and some wicked gardens. I've booked one of the suites with a double bed, an ensuite and an awesome view. I'm wearing a tux and I have all my other stuff in my holdall.

Sky rushes into the room and says "Will, she's coming down. Prepare to be wowed!" Sophie starts walking down the stairs - I can hear her high-heels - and when she comes down the stairs, I gasp and stare.

She's wearing a gorgeous green and silver dress, which accents her curves asker makes her look slimmer than ever. She looks even taller than usual - she must have stilettos on. Her hair is knotted up at the back, held by a silver clasp. The dress is tight and shows off her curves and she looks so amazing that I just want to run to her and kiss her to death!

Sky comes forward with a massive leather holdall and places it beside me. She walks over to Sophie and says "Good luck!". Sophie then walks over to me and takes my arm.

"Are you ready to go, your highness?" I ask, grinning at her and bowing, which makes her giggle.

"Yep!" She looks excited.

I pick up both bags and put them in the back of the car. I take her round to her seat and help her in because she can't get her leg up high enough because of the dress. Eventually, I just end up lifting her in. I walk round to my seat and start the car.

"Got everything?" I ask, remembering something but saying to myself "Don't worry, I won't need any."

"I think so!" She smiles at me. "Thank you for this! It's so long since I've been on a proper holiday!"

I smile and start the engine.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey!**

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I came up with the idea when my Mom said she was going on a hotel break with my Dad next weekend. If any of you really wandered what Sophie's dress looks like the link is below.**

** . **

**It's gorgeous! Seriously, I kid you not!**

**Bella xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Sophie**

The restaurant was amazing. The food was excellent and Will looked proper manly in his tuxedo. I mean, phwoarrrrrr!

When we arrived at the hotel, I gasped. "I recognise this hotel. It was in the paper and it said it was the best hotel in America! No way!" And I squealwith excitement. When we got the key and went up to our room, we were in a suite. "Omigod! Thank you soooooo much!"

"That's okay babe! I wanted to treat you!" He looks so happy at my reaction. "So what d'ya wanna do now?"

"Can we go down to the pool? Please!" I really wanted to show off my new bikini.

"Yeah sure, babe. You go get ready in the bathroom and I'll stay in here."

"Okay." I grab my blue bikini and my flip-flops and went into the bathroom to change. I decide to leave the straps off my bikini. I really wanted to show off my body! I hadn't been able to do that for so long!

When I unlock the door, I walk through and stopped dead in my tracks. Will was naked. Actually starkers! Do not look anywhere but his face! I looked away and got my sunglasses from my case and a towel from the bathroom, just like nothing ever happened! When I go into the room again he has his trunks on but his face is bright red.

"Don't worry." I say to him, trying to cool down his blush. "We're soulfinders anyway. It's not a big deal. I gonna see it again anyway!" I immediately clap a hand over my mouth. Oh no, did I actually say that! Shit!

When we got down to the pool, it was dark and there was no one else there. I kicked off my flip-flops and put my sunglasses on a deck chair.

I slip into the pool, which is a pleasantly warm temperature. Will dives in from the end and swims up to me.

Suddenly I do not feel the water temperature or the cooling breeze. He stands and cradles me in the water, picking me up as if I weigh nothing. The palm trees by the pool are blowing in the breeze. I've not really noticed his body before because he's always been fully clothed but, man, his abs ripple down into the waistband of his swim trunks and he looks so tanned and defined. Wowsers. As we both lean in Will says "I'll never leave you, ever." Then we're kissing. His lips are unbelievably soft as his tongue caresses my lips and inside my mouth. We're wrapping our tongues together, as if we're sharing our feelings. When I break away, he moves as if to kiss me again, but I say "Will, it's actually got really cold now. Let's go in."

"Okay. Let's go." He helps me out of the pool and we make our way back to the room.

When we get back, I go for a shower and he asks to join me and we see each other naked for the first time. I was right - I think he's got an eight-pack. He's staring at me like he's only just realised how beautiful I am. Well...I try! He reaches out to touch me and I place my hand on his cheek.

When we get out the shower, we towel ourselves dry and then get into bed in our night things.

**Will**

We go to bed with the covers off because its quite warm in our room. I reach out to Sophie and pull her in and starts stripping her. I just can't wait a moment longer. She stops me.

"Will, I don't want to get pregnant. Have you got a condom?"

"That's the only thing I forgot but it'll be fine. Don't worry." I smile at her, hopefully reassuringly. I can't resist for longer.

"Okay."

We strip each other naked. In those few moments, we become one and together. We make love.

"Morning." I say to Sophie. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you! You?"

"Yep. And er...I enjoyed last nights activities!" I flash her a grin and she smiles back.

"Shall we go for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." I get out of bed and remember that I'm naked. I don't really care anymore now that she's seen me in the flesh.

"Will, you ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Sophie **

Oh my god! Wowsers, last night! I know I'm saying that a lot but for both our first times that was really good. I'm still sore but I still decide to go down to breakfast. I feel really bad about doing it now, imagining what Saul and Karla would say if they found out. I shove on a really loose chiffony top, a pair of shorts and some pumps. I put my hair in a ponytail and slip my phone in my pocket.

"Will, you ready?" I yell through to the bathroom.

"Yep, just coming." He walks in in a pair of shorts and a shirt. He still looks really hot even in just this. "You ready?" he says with a smile and I slip my hand into his.

We go downstairs and sit at a table. I order coffee and walk over to the buffet. I get myself bacon and eggs and sit back down again. We eat in silence. "Are you okay, Soph?" He asks, looking guilty.

"Yes...no...I don't know. Will, what if your parents find out?" I shift uncomfortably in my chair, unable to find a comfortable position.

"I don't know but it wouldn't..." He stops suddenly.

"It wouldn't what?" I ask anxiously.

"Nothing, they won't find out. I swear it, honey." He looked into my eyes and took my hand.

Later while we were at the pool, I had to call Sky. I couldn't explain why - I just had to. I left Will swimming lengths in the pool and dialled her number while wandering through the gardens using my new Blackberry that Sky insisted I have.

"Hello?" Sky's voice came through the phone.

"Sky? It's me, Sophie. I really need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?" She sounded concerned. "What's up?" "I need to ask you a personal question. It's for my benefit - to make me feel better - nothing else."

"Okay. Fire away."

"Have you and Zed, you know, made love?"

"Urm...I see what you mean about this being a personal question. Well, yes, quite a lot. Does that answer your question?" She sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Yep, thanks. I just needed to hear it." "Why what happened?" "Well, last night, Will and I had sex and I didn't know whether I was the only one or not."

"Oh okay, well I know for a fact that Yves and Phee have done it and Trace and Diamond - how else could she be pregnant?!"

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you know how long you're staying for yet?"

"I think that Will said six weeks!"

"Wow, lucky!" I can hear the smile in her voice. "I'm glad we bought that many clothes then!"

"So am I! Thanks for listening!"

"Call me sometime later, I don't mean today, I just mean sometime, yeah?"

"Sure! Bye." I ended the call and walked back to the pool, hoping Will didn't notice that I had used my phone, I didn't want to worry him.

We had stayed there at the hotel for another five weeks, doing all the activities that the hotel had to offer: quad biking, trekking, cycling, bungee jumping, canoeing and many other things, when I started getting really strange feelings, like when I randomly threw up when Will went down to the fitness centre. We were in the room watching TV one day when a thought occurred to me. I hadn't had a period this month and I was more than a week late. I told Will that I had to go get some more shampoo and rushed to the drugstore to get a home test kit.

As soon as I got back to the hotel, I went into the bathroom and used the kit. It took a minute to determine whether you were pregnant or not so put the cover down on the toilet and sat down, my head in my hands. When a minute was up, I looked over to the side where the stick was sitting and could see the colour easily from where I was.

It was a bright blue colour. It was positive.

God help me, what the hell am I going to do?

**Will**

I was worried when Sophie didn't come out of the bathroom after five minutes and went and knocked on the door. "Soph, are you okay in there?" The door swung open and Sophie looked at me, a tear falling down her cheek. "Hey, what's that for, hon? What's the matter?" She looked at me and said the very two words I had been dreading.

"I'm pregnant." Then she collapses, sobbing, into my arms. I lifted her onto the bed and let her cry all over me. When she finally stops, she looks at me and says "What on earth are we gonna do?"

"When we go back to Colorado, we go to the hospital on the way back home and get you checked up, okay?" She nods, but then launches herself towards the bathroom and reaches it just in time to reach the sink and throw up in it. I follow her and stand stroking her back and holding back her hair.

I get her a glass of water and sit her down on the edge of the bath. She smiles her first genuine smile of the day and says "If it's a girl, I'm calling her Katherine."

"Deal!" I smile at her. "But if it's a boy, we're calling him Nathan."

"Okay, deal!" and she holds me tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

**Sophie**

**_Four weeks later_**

"Yes, that all looks fine. Unfortunately we can't tell the gender of your baby just yet but if you come back in about eight weeks we'll be able to tell you then, okay?" The same nurse who had seen us the first time helps me up and then ushers us out of the room.

_Well, Baby Benedict is okay so that's good, isn't it?_ Will smiles at me encouragingly as we walked through the hospital back to the car. He was trying hard to be nice to me because we both knew that my hormonal imbalances had kicked in a couple of weeks back.

_Yeah, but now we've got to tell your parents and I can't see that being much fun, can you?_ I was being especially bitchy now and I knew it as well.

"I'm sorry." I said to him and slipped my hand into his as we walked out into the bright sunshine. "I know I'm a bit on edge at the minute."

"But you're allowed to be edgy - you're pregnant!" He flashed me a smile.

I smiled back at him as he opened the car door for me and helped me up. "When are we going to tell your parents?" I said to him, wondering when exactly he planned to drop that bombshell on them.

"Sometime in the next few weeks, I think." He looked slightly unsure.

"Well, the nurse said it won't be long before I start showing so we need to get on and do it, if you can be bothered to." I was in bitch mode again.

"Okay."

The car journey was in silence.

When we got back home, yes I do think of it as home now, I went for a lie down because I was feeling worn out, but I couldn't get to sleep. I just had to tell someone.

_Sky, could you come into my room for a sec?_

_Sure. What do you need?_

_I'll explain._

Sky walked into my room, a curious look on her face, and came to sit on the end of my bed.

"So...what's up?" she said, doubt forming in her eyes. I could tell she guessed that I was pregnant.

"Well...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" she shrieked and jumped up from the end of my bed.

"Shut up, or everyone else will come in to see what's going on!" I said indignantly.

"Wow." she looked amazed. "You're not even twenty yet. Do you know how Saul and Karla will take this?"

"Not well, I'm guessing."

"You got that goddamn right, honey."

**Will**

I walked into Sophie's room to find Sky in there.

"Errrr Sky could you get out for a sec? I need to talk to Sophie."

"It's okay, Will. I already told her." I kinda felt a bit annoyed about Soph telling someone else without telling me first.

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep. I had to tell someone." She looked really guilty and I immediately crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's okay honey. I'm sorry. I think that we should go and tell Mom and Dad now. They're in a good mood."

"Okay. Sky, wish me luck!" She gave Sky a cheeky smile as I led her out of the room.

When we walked into the lounge, I signaled telepathically to Uri, Vick, Zed, Xav and Crystal to get out.

"Well, what's all this about then?" Dad put down his iPad and looked at us expectantly.

"We have something to tell you. Now, I know you're gonna be really mad at us but we didn't mean for this to happen." Soph cut across me before I could say anything.

"What is it?" Mom came over looking quite concerned. She took Dad's hand and went to stand over by his chair.

"Well...I'm pregnant." Sophie grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"You're WHAT?" Dad stood up so fast and roared with all his might. Okay, so I knew that he was gonna react badly but I didn't expect it to be that bad. Sophie backed into my chest and I held her there tightly.

"What the hell did you do that for? Goddamn it, neither of you are even twenty yet. What were you thinking?" He looked so angry that I swear he would have walked over here and beaten me up if it hadn't been for Mom hanging on to his arm for dear life. "What if it kills her, Will? You're a stupid git, you know that?" Sophie started sobbing at that and I glared at Dad, furious that he had said that in front of her.

"How could you? You think I haven't been worrying about that? You think I don't blame myself for what has happened to her? I have been freaking out for these past eight weeks wondering whether she is gonna pull through, wondering whether our baby is gonna be ok. You think I'm not worried. And don't you dare yell at her. It's my fault, d'ya hear?" I was absolutely beside myself with fury. How dare he? How dare he?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sophie**

I ran upstairs to my room and shut and locked the door behind me. I ran over to the cupboard and grabbed one of their big hiking rucksacks. I threw it on the bed and went to get warm and cool clothes out of my closet. I shoved in as much as I could and grabbed my purse and credit card off the side and shoved that in too. I hesitated as I saw a picture of Will and I standing together at the hotel. I thought for a second but then decided to leave it behind. If I was going to leave and forget Will and his family, then I should really forget about them. I had to leave. I was just causing too much trouble. I couldn't stay.

I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and some trainers, heaved the rucksack onto my back and took a final look around my (old) room. I sighed then unlocked the door and crept out quietly into the corridor.

I could tell that Will, Karla and Saul were arguing and yelling. I went back into my room and collapsed onto the bed,feeling so guilty and unsure about what to do. I walked over and sat at the writing desk in my room and wrote a letter to Will.

_Dear Will,_

_Thank you for rescuing me that day. I thank God that you were there otherwise we would have missed each other and I would have kept on running until I escaped or until they caught up with me again. I also want to thank everyone and everything that I got to be with you for at least a while, if not forever._

_What I'm really trying to say is that I'm leaving you because it will be better for you. I know you will look at this and say "But soulfinders are good for each other.". But my mother proved and is a living example of how a soulfinder is not an answer to all your problems and can cause utter ruin of everything. She put my dad under a vicious spell and made him hurt himself constantly, even though he was her soulfinder. I'm worried that I'll just create more problems for you and your family to have to deal with, like my mother. My mother is out to get me and she'll go through your whole family is she has to, just to get to me, because I know her greatest secret weapon and she knows that I know. I cna't tell you otherwise she will target you, and I don't want that. She will get me, and I couldn't live with myself if you or any of your family were hurt._

_I love you Will, and our child will love you too. Baby Benedict. I have to let you go so that you will live._

_Love, Sophie_

_xxx_

I was in tears by the time I finished the letter. I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I wrote _Will_ on the envelope and kissed each letter. Then, I put the rucksack on my back and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me and not looking back. I crept into Will's room and put the envelope on Will's bed, along with my locket with pictures of me and him in it, the locket that he had bought me about eight weeks ago.

Then, I went down the stairs and crept out of the front door and along the drive to God knows where. I knew one thing though, my mother was coming for me. And I didn't look back.

**Will**

Dad had shouted at me for about an hour and I was bored now. When he stopped, I made my way through to the kitchen to get a donut.

"What was that about then?" said Xav, an amused look on his face.

"You heard. Don't piss me off, Xav, or I will actually crush your head." I was actually going to do it if he said so much as a word about me being stupid.

But amazingly enough, he shut up and Crystal led him out of the room, sensing that I was about to explode with fury. I suddenly remembered that Sophie had run up sobbing to her room and went to look for her.

I knocked softly on her bedroom door and said "Hey Soph, you in there?" No response. I pushed open the door and found nothing there. I headed next door to my bedroom. When I walked in I saw an envelope on my bed.

"No...no...no...no." I knew what it was before I even opened it. I picked up the gold heart-shaped locket that I had given her and opened it to find that the gladd in the chamber on Sophie's side was cracked. I closed it and read the letter and broke down, sobs racking through my body. I screamed and ran downstairs to find Dad. He was outside, tinkering with the motorbike in that garage.

"Don't you think I've seen enough of you today?" he growled, briefly looking up. But I was furious, so cross that I could've ripped his throat out.

"You just cost me my soulfinder. I hate you. You're the worst father in the world and I hate you." He looked at me and looked so guilty that I almost forgave him. Almost. I walked up to him, got on the motorbike, put the keys in the ignition and drove over his foot. I had to get away from here.


End file.
